


You and I

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Allen is the mob boss, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood, Death, I like cute Allen and Michael but this time they got rough, Killing, M/M, Michael is the hitman, Mob Boss AU, Rough Oral Sex, They are pretty fucked up in this world, Violence, cursing, mobster, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: J.Allen Hynek is a well-known mobster who needs a new hitman to do his dirty work for him. That's when he mets none other than Michael James Quinn, a reserved meticulous hitman who used to be in the air-force.This is a sneak peak into their messed up world.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, here I am! Back with another Hynequinn story :) Any mistakes made here are entirely mine!
> 
> The lyrics right bellow are from Lady Gaga's song, You and I.

_“t’s been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time, but I’m back in town_

_This time I’m not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I’m not leaving without you”_

 

_._

 

Allen felt the smell of tabacco filling the air as he stuffed it on his pipe. This had become a habit ever since he turned 40, it was meant to be only for the times when he was alone but now he smoked it every time he had to think. He played with the lighter in his hand before he lighted the pipe, burning the tabacco. Allen Hynek was a calm man, he only lost his cool when it was much needed, and that was a trait he was proud of - it helped to make him the man he was today, head of half of the business in town, the licit and illicit ones. He killed his enemies, treated with respect his equals and was ruthless when establishing his power. Allen liked to call himself a very skilled entrepreneur.

Others called him a mob boss. The classification didn’t matter, either way he was a very powerful man and he _liked_ it. He started as a hard liquor dealer 20 years ago during the Prohibition before he moved to the heroin market and that’s when he set his foot as The Professor, a nickname given to him based on the way he dressed and looked with his brown-framed glasses and greying beard. Hynek thought it was such a fucking ridiculous nickname but he had to agree that it gave him a certain air of authority.

“I think we have an enemy in common.”

Allen raised his eyebrows at the blonde in front of him. Susie Miller was quite an impressive and gorgeous woman, and Allen admired how the woman established her business as a pimp in the city. She was soviet, she was ruthless and they were good business partners. He wasn’t a patriot and he didn’t care if she still held connections with Mother Russia, as long as she kept her alliance to him. And as long as she kept taking good care of Mimi.

When Susie came along, Allen was still married to Mimi. He loved her but he always knew she liked women a lot more than she liked men, and he was Ok with that. Allen also liked the company of men, even though he didn’t have a preference. He and Mimi had a happy life and he liked how soft she felt under his touch but as soon as Susie met her, Allen knew he had to step back and let Mimi be happy. He loved her that much and seeing her smiling in Susie’s company warmed his heart.

“Really?” He answered and Susie nodded, sipping her whisky. She was one tough bitch.

“I know the Men In Black are messing with your heroin distribution.” And they were, they hijacked one of his shipments midway to be delivered to the distributor. Allen wanted to strike back in full force but patience earned him better revenges.

“Last night, one of them hit one of my girls. That nasty old bastard left her with a huge black eye and as you know, customers don’t want their whores hurt.” Allen assented while smoking his pipe. He knew that bit of information already, just like Susie knew about his hijacking, because they were good at find each other’s informations. “We need to take them down.”

“How do you propose we do that? We can’t kill them all.” Allen blew out the smoke slowly, forming circles in the air.

“For now, we can’t but we can first send them a clear message.”

“And what would that be?”

“You don’t mess with Allen Hynek and Susie Miller in this town without getting hurt.”

.

.

.

Allen had lost his main hitman a few months ago and he had to use a few hired guns who worked for Susie but they were sloopy for Hynek’s standards. He needed someone professional who could do a clean death with meticulous care and who wouldn't leave behind evidences. And that is how Allen Hynek met Michael Quinn, the most handsome hitman the US has ever seen, or at least the most seductive man Allen has ever been around.

Earlier that week, Allen met with Fairchild, a retired drug dealer who used to be the bigwing of the crime world in this town, and he suggested that Hynek should go for someone who had been discharged from the military. They followed orders easier, they were disciplined and they could shoot like no one else. Plus, they knew how to clean their traces _anywhere_ . Fairchild gave him a photo of a young man, who would likely be in his early 30s, with black hair in a low cut which seemed to come from his military days and a very intense look. He was traditionally handsome and something about his features made Allen interested and definitely attracted. Right under his photo there was his name: “ _Michael James Quinn_ ”.

Taking down the Men In Black would be a tough job and if Michael James Quinn proved to be good at what he does, Allen would pay him in triple to execute that job. Hynek set the hour of their appointment in one of his nightclubs, where everyone was concerned about drugs, alcohol and sex, so it was hard to notice business was happening behind the stage.

Michael Quinn entered the club a few minutes before his appointment and honestly, Allen appreciated punctuality. The man was wearing a simple white t-shirt, black jacket and jeans that made Allen’s mouth water. Before their meeting, Hynek researched the whole man’s life to understand with whom he was dealing with and he had a very pleasant surprise: Michael was gay. He wasn’t openly gay and to the society, he was just a very fucked up former military guy who couldn’t get attached, but Allen’s contacts stretched far enough to find out he enjoyed the company of men. He was a discharged air-force captain who fought at WWII while he was barely a young adult.

Allen watched him from the bar and noticed that Quinn looked even better in person, a lot stronger and more attractive. He couldn’t refrain from feeling a twitch on his cock. Quinn sat down in one of the tables and ordered a whisky. Allen drained the contents from his glass in a single gulp and walked towards the man, signaling for his guards to remain vigilant. The man was pretty but Allen wasn’t dumb.

“Michael Quinn?”

Michael looked up to Allen and smirked, extending his hand and Allen took it. “You must be Allen Hynek.”

“The one and only.” Allen sat down in front of him, taking his pipe out of his pocket. He gestured for the waitress to hurry up with Michael’s whisky.

“So, you have a job for me?” Michael asked, getting straight to the point. Oh, Hynek really liked a men who knew what he wanted.

“I have an assignment I need to you handle before you get to the real deal.” Allen lighted the pipe and took a drag, letting the smoke come out of his nose.

“You need to check out first if I’m good at my job?”

“Call it a precaution. You know men in my position…”

“Yes, I do.” Michael took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips. He pointed at Allen’s lighter. “Do you mind…?”

Allen lighted Michael’s cigarette and observed his lips contracting as the pulled in the smoke to his mouth. Michael blew out the smoke and placed the cigarette on the ashtray. “I know men like you and all of them admire my work, so…” Michael smirked. “You can understand how a man like _me_ is surprised to hear your reservations.”

He was _good,_ he was _very_ good. He had a witty mind and Allen definitely appreciated that, as matter of fact, it fuelled the desire that was threatening to spill out of his pores. Allen watched as the man in front of him took a sip from his drink.

“I like you, Michael Quinn. If you succeed in this job, I am going to pay you so well that you are never going to work for another man, let alone question the way I run things.” Allen watched as Michael’s eyes showed interest rather than fear. Good. “I have this man who has been causing trouble for me and I want him gone. I’ll give you the details and you take care of it.”

“Sure, professor. Anything you need.” Quinn took another drag out of his cigarette and smiled. His first and only smile of the night.

.

.

.

Michael watched from his car as the man entered his house. He had researched everything about this man’s life and still he couldn’t figure out why Allen Hynek wanted him dead. He was just a mundane social worker who lead an absolutely boring life, except for the fact that once (and _only once_ ) he went to Hynek’s nightclub. He was kicked out of there after a fight but why would a mobster kill a man only because he got drunk and fought was beyond Michael’s logic. It was a job, though, and he had to do it.

Allen Hynek was a powerful man and when Michael started working as a hired gun, he heard a lot about him. He had never seen him in person before and when he did, two nights ago, he was beyond shook - the man was fucking charming and handsome. He exuded power, confidence and his greying beard and hair made Michael’s knees weak. He was the definition of a sugar daddy, albeit a very dangerous one. Michael looked up on him after their first meeting and found out he was a divorced man who enjoyed company from other men from time to time, even though people who knew these informations were too scared to actually say everything out loud. That was the power of Hynek’s image - he inspired fear on common people. Michael, on the other hand, was very much interested.

He waited until it was dark and the man went to sleep to get out of his car. Michael walked smoothly towards the man’s car parked in front of the house and opened the hood. With a small flashlight, Michael enlightened the engine and found the brake fluid tank, opening its lid. He drained the fluid and added water into it, careful not to spill. He closed the small tank and quietly lowered down the hood, hearing a small click to indicate it was closed.

It would take a while for the components to corrode but it would cause the brakes to fail and Michael knew the man was preparing himself for a road trip soon. If the brake stopped driving in a highway, it would be easy to crash the car. Luckily, he would die from the accident but if it didn’t happen, Michael was going to make sure he died anyway. Killing and making it seem like an accident was Quinn’s specialty. He was a good hitman, no one could argue against that, he did as he was told, he cleaned after him and he was meticulous. If anyone survived him once, they wouldn’t survive twice. The police would never investigate further if anything indicated Michael’s name as he had half of the men in his pocket.

As Michael left the place quietly, he wondered what Hynek would think of his job once it was done. He wanted to work for the man and be closer to him, and if the odds were in his favor, they could even share a bed together.

.

.

.

Allen was really surprised, which never happens. He gave Quinn the job 2 weeks before and when he found out the target had crashed his car into a tree on the main highway, Allen was sure this was Quinn’s work. No one would suspect that the man had died by the hands of a hitman and Allen was _delighted_ by that. Quinn would be perfect as the main hitman to take down the Men in Black and if everything went well, Allen was going to fuck him good as one of the rewards.

He watched the news as the reporter said that the man’s death was caused by a malfunction on the break system and he laughed loudly, because of course it was a malfunction. Only that. The phone next to him rang and he picked it up.

“Hynek.”

“I hope you are watching the news.” A strong male voice said from the other side and he instantly recognized as belonging to Quinn.

“Nice job.” Allen complimented, smirk playful on his lips. “But-”

He heard Quinn’s breath getting caught on the phone and he basked on the idea of the young man feeling insecure. “But?” he asked.

“It took you awhile. If I asked you to kill a man in urgency, would you be able to pull that off and make it look like an accident?”

“Are you questioning my capacity, professor?” The voice on the other side didn’t sound offended but the question was harsh.

Allen cringed at the nickname. “No, I’m only wondering. I’ll send someone over to hand you the money.”

“Good.” His voice sounded neutral and Allen wondered if Quinn already knew that he had found out where he lived.

“If I need to reach you, can I call you on this phone?”

“Sure.” Again, Allen was sure Quinn already knew that he had his phone. When hitmen worked for people like Allen, they knew nothing was a secret anymore, not even the deepest, shadiest shits.

Allen hung up and kept looking at the phone, wondering how long it would take until they met each other again, until he saw those deep dark brown eyes scrutinizing him and the well slicked back hair.

And it didn’t take too long, for Michael showed up in his nightclub on the next night, wearing his same jeans, white t-shirt and black jacket as Allen was looking the the club’s flow for that evening from up above the tinted window. Christ be good, a man was _not_ allowed to be this attractive and Allen felt his cock getting hard without even a second thought. He felt like an idiot horny teenager who was lusting over the football team’s captain. There was something about the way Quinn arrived into the club and settled down in one of the couches that made Allen sure he knew he was being watched. He was confident and opened his legs wide enough to show how big his package was and Allen had to smile, pressing his hand on his bulge. What would it feel like if Allen just masturbated himself now at the sight of Michael down there without the young man knowing he was doing that?

Allen reached for his belt and then his zipper, freeing his hard erection. He was so hot and the contrast with the cold air made Allen hiss. He took himself in his hand and pumped slowly at first, watching as Michael ordered a glass of whiskey and took off his jacket. Allen watched as the young man’s muscles tensed while he folded the jacket carefully and he started to imagine how it would feel to have those arms around him, pulling him hard and hugging and tensed from pleasure. Allen was what young people these days called “versatile”, so he liked to fuck and be fucked, and right now he didn’t know what he wanted the most: fuck Quinn’s ass or let him fuck Allen. It didn’t matter right now as Allen pumped harder, imagining his beard scratching Quinn’s skin and leaving a burning path.

He pumped a few more times and felt his muscles tensing in anticipation for his orgasm, and when he closed his eyes, his body got the release he was craving for. His cum splattered all over the wall and on his pants, and Allen giggled, the bliss of cumming blinding him from rationality. He opened his eyes to watch Michael sipping his drink slowly and then licking his lips. _Jesus fuck._

Allen thought Michael would only visit his club once but he was mistaken: Michael went to the club every night on the next couple of weeks, positioning himself on the same couch and always drinking whisky. Some nights he went in simple jeans, on other nights he wore black boots and black jeans with heavy coats with fur. In anyway he dressed, he looked handsome and sexy. Allen started to wonder if he was there to only draw Allen’s attention and if that was the case, he pretty much had already succeeded.

He looked at the man from above and decided it was time to end this silent game. Allen went to one of his guards and asked him to call Quinn in his office but discreetly. Hynek watched as his guard approached the former captain and whispered to him. Quinn looked up to where Allen was standing and smiled, making Allen smile too. Has he known all along that he looked at the club from there? Quinn drained the contents from his glass and stood up, following his guard. Allen felt apprehensive at the idea of _finally_ having a taste of that man.

“Mr. Hynek.” Allen turned around to see Quinn standing on the door, the guard already gone.

“I want you to call me Allen.” He walked towards the young man and closed the door behind him.

“Then you can call me Michael.” Michael put his hands on the front of Allen’s suit, grabbing it slightly. “You are a hard man to find.”

“Is that why you took a liking on my nightclub?”

“It’s a nice place and I see all sorts of people attending every night.”

“We like to provide pleasure of all sorts, captain.” Allen said and watched as Michael’s pupils grew wide. Michael pushed him until his back hit the desk and they almost stumbled midway while Allen started to take off Michael’s jacket. And then there was a knock on the door.

“ _Shit_.” Allen cursed. “Who is it?” He called out loud.

“Sir, there is someone causing trouble downstairs.” A voice said through the door. “He is breaking things and has hit a woman who was with him!”

“Can’t you handle that without me?” Allen barked but Michael caught his attention.

“Let me handle this for you.” Michael said and Allen pondered, why would he let Michael handle that? Was it really necessary?

“There is no need to.” Allen tried to argue but Michael’s puppy eyes met his blue ones.

“Please? He is messing with your business.” He heard the young man’s voice so soft on his ear and he decided to let him do it.

Michael let him go and Allen felt as if he was naked. The former captain opened the door and headed downstairs, coming back a few minutes later with a fat man who was stinking of alcohol and trying to get away from Michael’s grip. He threw the man on Allen’s foot, who tried to get up but failed.

“So, you like causing trouble?” Allen asked, his voice as cold as ice.

“That bitch didn’t want to fuck me!” The guy shouted and Michael kicked him on his side.

“Don’t raise your voice at me.” Allen said and crouched next to man. “I don’t fucking care, you were breaking things in my establishment and I won’t tolerate that.”

Michael crouched next to the man too and raised his head enough for their eyes to meet. “I am his hitman, which means you are my concern. It will give me so much pleasure to deal with a troublemaker.”

He took out of his pocket a rag and shoved into the man’s mouth. “Do you have a duck tape?” Quinn asked and Allen raised to go to his desk, where he kept his gun, knives and of course, a duck tape, a very much needed item when you were someone like Allen. Allen threw it at him and Michael wrapped the tape around the fat man’s head, keeping the rag inside of the his mouth. When he was done, he raised and rolled up his sleeves, leaving his muscles in plain sight for Allen to see.

They looked at each other for a second, smirks on their lips, before Michael punched the man’s face. The noise of something breaking filled the air as Michael punched him the second time, blood splashing on the floor. It was arousing to see him displaying this level of violence against someone he didn’t know, doing it only because he truly enjoyed being this violent. Michael looked at the blood on his hand in pure fascination and Allen felt himself shiver, his cock reanimating with this view. Hynek heard several punches being thrown and he breathed shakily, thrilled to have found a mind like his.

Michael threw his last punch on the already unrecognizable face and Allen heard the faint grunt of pain. When he moved himself from the desk to look at the man laid on the floor, Allen was out of breath - Michael, with only his hand, had managed to break the man’s teeth and jaw, leaving just a puddle of flesh and meat there. He was damn strong and Allen wondered if he could use that strength on sex too, if Allen was going to be able to sit after fucking him (or being fucked). He looked to the side, to Michael, and saw that he was also hard inside of his black jeans.

“You were wondering if I could take down a man and make it seem like an accident, right? With this one, I don’t know if I can but I wanted to show you that I am good at killing, no matter the method.” Michael explained, standing next to him.

“He is not dead yet.” Allen pointed out and Michael smiled.

“But he will be.” Michael went for his jacket and took a beretta pistol with a silencer out of an inside pocket. “My favorite gun, I always have it with me. The silencer is here because you know, a silent killing is something we must treasure in our line of job.”

Allen assented and watched as Michael pointed the gun to the man laid on the floor breathing heavily. “Sweet dreams.” Michael whispered and shot the man in the head. More blood splashed on the floor as the bullet went through his skull and Allen wondered if Michael was going to clean that up too. But it didn’t matter now because Allen Hynek was hard as a fucking rock after seeing this fine former captain take down a man in front of him just because he messed with Allen’s business. He saw Michael placing the safety lock on the gun before throwing it on the couch in front of them.

“Did you like that?” Michael asked and Allen knew he was looking at him. Before he could answer, Michael went on, “Of course you did.”

“Pretty bold of you to assume that.” Allen turned to look at the young man, hardening his voice.

“First, you are a mobster and you wouldn’t be in this life if you didn’t like violence.” Michael raised one finger in front of them and then raised a second, “Second, you are hard.” His hands dove between them to grab Allen’s cock through his pants, who gasped.

“Michael.” Allen softly whispered before being pushed down on the couch, next to the dead man. Michael’s bloody hands reached for his belt, unfastening it and throwing it on the other side of the room. Next came the zipper and his underwear, and then his cock sprung free from its restraints. Allen looked at Michael’s face and saw the former captain licking his lips.

“Your cock is so pretty.” Michael whispered and Allen laughed. Quinn’s hands wrapped around Hynek’s cock, pumping it slowly, only enough to calm down the need. “We don’t come from the same place, Allen Hynek, but we are in the same place right now. I don’t think that we met by accident, we were meant to be nasty and violent like this together. And I am more than happy to serve you.”

“Oh really?” Allen moaned when Michael’s thumb caressed the tip of his cock. Allen’s hand reached for the young man’s hair, gripping it. “Then show me.”

Michael lowered his head until his mouth was hovering Hynek’s cock and when he was about to push his dick inside of that pretty mouth, Michael took him in. The sound that escaped Allen’s mouth was inhuman and Michael swallowed him in until the head of his cock was touching the former captain’s throat. The wild side of Allen was released and he thrusted inside of Michael’s mouth, chasing his release, holding Michael’s hair so he would move as he fucked his mouth. He tried to slow down but when he tried to do so, Michael held his hips tighly and urged him to move faster again.

“You want me to cum in that pretty mouth of yours?” Allen asked and Michael raised his eyes to stare at him, his mouth open wide taking his cock with such a primitive need. Allen had never seen such a beautiful scene in his life and he wanted to see it everyday if he could. Michael released his cock with an obscene pop, the spit running down to his balls.

“Give me all you got.” Michael moaned. Allen looked at his pretty face and didn’t hold back the need to hit him with his dick. He hit once, twice and on the third, he shoved himself inside of Michael’s open mouth. Michael resumed their frantic rhythm and when Allen’s cock the back of his throat again, he felt his cum coming. It took all of his self control not to pull Michael’s head down when he came, cum spurting on the young man’s mouth. He didn’t want another dead man in his office, specially one choked on his cum.

Michael let go of him and Allen noticed he had drank all of his cum, and he felt a shiver run through his body. _Well, shit, I can’t get hard again._ They had been so desperate, so wild, that now Allen noticed they hadn’t even kissed each other before Michael took his cock in his mouth. Hynek would have felt guilty about that if Michael didn’t look the face of a satisfied man as the former captain sat down next to him, and he wondered if this time, this one was going to stay for real. He had understood Allen’s needs and kinks, and had enjoyed them with him. If this wasn’t a man worth being by Allen’s side, then he was done with trying to find a partner.

“Can I stay for the night?” Michael asked softly and Allen didn’t even need to think twice before answering that question.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
